Yun Xinyue
|image1= |Chinese=云心月 |Pinyin=Yún xīn yuè |AKA= |Status=��Deceased�� |Cod= |Species=Human |Gender= Male |Age=27 |Eyes= |Hair= |Height= |Spouse(s)= |Relatives=Yun Waitian (Father) Yun Xinwen (Brother) Yun Xin’e (Brother) |Master(s)=Unnamed Master (From Duke Huai Palace) |Disciple(s)= |Allies=Hui Ye |Profound Strength=4th Level Tyrant Profound Realm |Combat Prowess= |Profound Handle=Cyan |Occupation=Strongest of Yun Family Younger Generation |Pre Occupation= |Affiliation=Yun Family Duke Huai Palace |Planet=Blue Pole Star |Continent=Illusory Demon Realm |Empire= |City=Demon Imperial City |First Appearance=Chapter 501 |Total Chapters= |Killed By = Venerable Stone Dragon|Last Appearance = Chapter 523|Laws = Lightning}}Yun Xinyue was a member of the Yun Family. Appearance He looked around twenty-five years old, and his expression was thriving with heroic spirit. Personality He is cunning and an amazing actor. His acts like he has a very gentle and humble personality and steps in when other Yun Family disciples are ridiculing Xiao Yun. Background Before Yun Che showed up Yun Xinyue was regarded as the strongest and most talented of the Yun Family's younger generation. Yun Xinyue had outstanding talent, a Cyan Profound Handle, and and outwardly calm and sincere personality. His father was the Great Elder Yun Waitian, the most likely candidate to become the Patriarch, and he was well liked by everyone in the family. He was able to achieve fourth level of the Tyrant Profound Realm at the age of twenty seven. He betrayed the Yun Family and conspired with Duke Huai Palace to take control of the Yun Family but the scheme was thwarted by Yun Che. Six years previous the his first appearance, he was poisoned by his unnamed master from Duke Huai Palace with the ‘Heart Disabling Venom’. He was forced to follow his master's instructions and participate in the rebellion against Little Demon Empress and the plot to control the Yun Family by installing him as the patriarch of the family. Plotline Yun Xinyue is first seen when Yun Xiao brings Yun Che into the Yun Family compound. Yun Che was able to detect a faint killing intent coming from him, which caused Yun Che to be suspicious that Yun Xinyue's noble personality is an act. During the Yun Family Competition, Yun Xinyue is the fourth person to fight with Yun Xiao. He easily defeated Yun Xiao using only is Cyan Profound Handle. During the discussion about who should be the next Yun Family Patriarch, Duke Hui Ye suggest that the best candidate is Yun Xinyue because he has the best talents in the clan and will be a bright star of hope for the young generation. The Yun Family Elders, Grand Elders, and disciples are all extremely excited about the idea. Yun Che figured out the collusion between Yun Xinyue and Duke Hui Ye and objected to Yun Xinyue becoming Patriarch. Yun Che accused Yun Xinyue of being one of the culprits behind the attack on Yun Xiao and Number Seven Under Heaven. Yun Xinyue's supporters within the Elders and his secret allies, Helian Peng and Duke Hui Ye, spoke out against such a ridiculous accusation and harshly criticized Yun Che and also Yun Qinghong. Yun Che offered using the Profound Handle Soul Search on Yun Xinyue to find out the truth. Yun Qinghong reaffirmed his authority with the Patriarch's Crest and force Yun Xinyue to undergo interrogation with the soul search. He revealed that he had known about Yun Xiao's meeting with Number Seven Under Heaven and that he was involved with parties that sought to overthrow the Little Demon Empress. He implicated the Helian Family and Duke Huai Palace and also revealed that he was poisoned with Heart Disabling Venom and forced into doing heinous crimes for his master from Duke Huai Palace. When he was about to reveal who his master was, Hui Ye had his bodyguard Venerable Stone Dragon attack and kill him in order to silence him before anybody was implicated. Patriarch Yun Qinghong pardoned Yun Xinyue's crimes because he was being forced by others and allowed him to be buried in Ancestor's Ridge. Yun Qinghong also did it to regain the loyalty of his father, Yun Waitian. Trivia * He likes to visit a prostitute named 'Lady Chrysanthemum' Category:Characters Category:Deceased Category:Yun Family Category:Male Category:Human Category:Enemies Category:Tyrant Profound Realm Category:Lightning Laws